Dance with Me
by JacobBlackLover4ever
Summary: It was never Bella Swans intentions to dance with a total stranger at a club. It was never his intentions to agree. Neither would guess that it takes only one dance to fall in love. One Shot BxE


**Hey, everyone! It's Rosie. I am supposed to be finishing Nikki's update of Come to Me, but I had inspiration to write this! I hope you like it! CTM update today!**

"Dance with me!" I whispered firmly to the bronze haired boy standing near me. As we moved on the dance floor, I sighed in relief. Alice had left me alone. I turned to the handsome man I was dancing with. "I am so sorry I just did that! My best friends insist that I come here, but I'm really not much for dancing." I was blushing, I knew it. That was a terrible habit of mine. As if he could read my mind, the boy spoke.

"Your blush is lovely. I'm Edward, by the way. I don't come here often either. My brother owns the place, and he wanted me to come. I'd love to keep dancing with you, if I may." He was so polite! And very cute. As I took a closer look at him, I saw how his smile was slightly crooked, attractively tilting up. He had sparkling green eyes and wild bronze hair. His skin was a fair shade, competing with my own pale skin. I smiled back at him.

"I'm Bella. And despite my hopeless coordination problems, I would love to dance with you as well." I smiled up at him, feeling utterly ridiculous. But Edward just smiled at me more, and then he waved someone over to us.

"Bella, this is my brother, Emmett. He owns the club." Edward was beaming as he introduced me. I was about to say hi to Emmett, and I knew he looked familiar.

"Hey, Emmett, do you know a Rosalie Hale by any chance?" I knew it was an off chance, but I was pretty sure that this was Rose's new boyfriend. She said they had really hit it off.

"Well, I ought to, she is my girlfriend!" He had a booming laugh. He was nearly twice my size, and extremely muscular. Rosalie walked up to him, smiling, with Alice and Jasper, her boyfriend, in tow.

"Bella! Who is this?" Alice asked me, eyeing Edward. I didn't really know how to classify him. I looked up at him, my eyes questioning.

"This is Edward. He's Emmett's brother," I figured that was good enough. But Alice and Jasper were already moving away. I looked back at Edward, and he mouthed the words 'slow song' to Emmett, who rushed off to the DJ. Rosalie smiled at me before following her boyfriend.

A soft, quiet melody stopped the upbeat pulse of the crowd, and couples flocked to the middle of the dance floor. Edward swept his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed in beat with the music, and I felt as if I was floating on air in his arms. Of course, it was really late, and I was never a night owl. I soon felt my eyes drooping, and I put my head on Edward's chest. We continued to dance, however, him gently rubbing my back. I listened to him hum the melody of each song before I fell asleep dancing in his arms.

**

When I awoke the next morning, I was in my own bedroom. I stepped out of bed, and pulled my hair up before going down the stairs to my apartment living area.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked up from the television.

"Sorry," he stammered, "but you fell asleep, and your friends were…buys. So I offered to bring you home and they agreed it would be a good idea. I'll leave…" He stood up and started fumbling for his jacket.

"Edward!" I laughed, as his hand touched the doorknob. "Edward, stay for breakfast. I make a mean pancake!" He smiled, shrugging out of his coat.

Edward did stay for dinner. Edward stayed for lunch. Edward and I went out for dinner, where I became Edward's girlfriend.

I learned so many things about him. Edward was trustworthy, kind, and amazingly gorgeous. He was the type of man I wanted to marry one day.

**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**

We stood on the alter, hand in hand, the minister whispering the words I'd waited to hear all my life.

"I do," we said, lost in each other's eyes.

After the ceremony, we headed to Emmett's club, which we'd rented out (family discount) for ourselves. I immediately recognized the song playing. It was the first slow dance Edward and I had ever danced to. Tears filled my eyes when Edward extended his hand in offering, whispering, "Dance with me."


End file.
